Ben has breakfast at a cafe and the cost of his meal is $\$46.00$. He would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Explanation: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$46.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$46.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$46.00$ $\$4.60$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$46.00 + \$4.60 = $ $\$50.60$ The total cost of the bill is $\$50.60$.